tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Tate
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Connor Tate is a werecoyote, a member of Scott's Pack, the legal son of Henry Tate and his late wife Evelyn, and twin brother of Malia. He also has an unnamed deceased younger adoptive sister. It’s revealed Peter is the twin’s biological father, but Talia had wiped his mind of the memory of his children. Connor’s biological mother is only known so far as the Desert Wolf. Early life At age 9, Connor and his sister Malia were presumed dead for eight years from a car accident that claimed the lives of their mother and their younger sister. However, the twins were actually alive, fully transformed as coyotes. On the night of the car crash they had shapeshifted on a full moon. Their transformation had caused the car accident, and killed their mom and sister in the process earning their blue eyes by taking innocent lives. The twins remained fully transformed and lived in a den near the crash site for eight years. They kept many of their human belongings, while Malia developed a sentimental attachment to their younger sister's doll. Present Life In the Season 3B premiere "Anchors", Sheriff Stilinski reopens the case under a suspicion a supernatural may have been involved, and Scott and Stiles discover Connor and Malia in the woods. In the episode "More Bad Than Good", Scott uses his Alpha roar to have Connor and Malia return to human form. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles bring them home and they are reunited with their father. After eight years as coyotes in the wild, the twins are very in touch with their animal side, are rather brash, and tend to speak their mind. They initially struggle academically and show little regard for social etiquette. In "Echo House", Connor and his sister are interned at Eichen House sanatorium. There, Malia sees Stiles who has voluntarily committed himself. When he walks up to Malia, she punches him. Malia tells Stiles that Connor and she are unhappy being human, because now they live back with their father and can't tell him that they killed their mom and sister, and Scott's Alpha roar has caused them to remain human. Stiles, who needs access to the basement for information regarding the Nogitsune's connection to Eichen House, specifically the kanji "self" on the wall, makes a deal with Malia: she helps him get into the basement, and then Scott will teach Connor and her how to change back. Malia agrees but doesn’t tell Connor, in fear he wouldn’t allow her to help Stiles, being overly protective of her. Stiles lets Malia in on his situation and they eventually bond over their shared horrors, Stiles coming to care for Malia. Behind the wall, they find the Nogitsune's original host's body, a sheathed katana, and a photo. Afterwards, they are attacked by Oliver, Stiles' roommate, who is being controlled by the Nogitsune. Stiles lets the Nogitsune back in, in exchange for the Kitsune sparing Malia. Malia later finds Connor and tells him everything and the pair prepares to leave Eichen House, intending to rescue Stiles together. They eventually find Scott and bring the sheathed sword and the photo to him. At the end of Season 3, the twins have started to learn to live as humans, enrolling at Beacon Hills High School and joining Scott's Pack. Scott teaches the twins how to harness their shapeshifting abilities. In Season 4, Malia now views Stiles as her mate in every sense of the word, much to Connor’s dismay. He doesn’t believe Stiles is good enough for his sister, seeing him as a weakling and openly tells Stiles that if they were in the wild he’d be the first to be eaten, which horrifies Stiles greatly. However Malia doesn’t seem to care what her brother thinks and continues the romance. The twins have a survival-of-the-fittest mentality, as shown when they were very willing to leave Lydia behind when the group was held captive by the Calaveras. However, Malia proves to be loyal to her core. Connor, on the other hand, does not appear share his sister’s loyalty to the pack in the slightest and states he is only in the pack for Malia. Connor and Malia are struggling in learning to keep control during the full moon. The Pack keeps the twins in the dark that Peter Hale is their biological father, to protect them from the sociopathic werewolf. But in "Weaponized" they discover the truth when Malia sees their names listed on the Dead Pool as "Malia Hale" and “Connor Hale”. Malia is severely hurt and feels betrayed by Stiles keeping the information from her, straining her relationship with him. Connor then informs Stiles to keep away from his sister or he will kill him. Connor and Malia meet with Peter, learning from him their real mother is known as 'the Desert Wolf'. Malia doesn't see herself different from Peter, he being a killer while she killed her adoptive mother and sister, but Connor feels differently and tells Malia they are nothing close to the monster Peter is. In "Monstrous" after being almost killed and learning of Stiles' own near-death experience, Malia makes up with Stiles, and at the Martin lake house they locate the computer servers that house the Dead Pool, and shut them down. This time Connor doesn’t stand in the way of his sister being with Stiles because he now understands that Stiles really does care for Malia and can protect her. On the mission to rescue Scott and Kira, Peter tries to coax Malia into unleashing her animal side in the fight against Kate and the Berserkers, but Connor comes just in time to stop Peter, finally showing Malia their father’s true nature. The twins decided to then make it their mission to find their birth mother with the help of the pack. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Teen Wolf Original Character